


Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 3 Episode 8

by Bardwich



Series: Victoria - An Alternative Series [9]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drummond lives, Florence is an Oscar Wilde character here yes, M/M, also Victorian London was filthy and dangerous, but more about that later, just setting up side plots here, the garden of awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardwich/pseuds/Bardwich
Summary: Tune in for the season finale! Drummond's a changed man, taken down a peg, so to speak, after France. However, Alfred might find his newfound charitability a tad worrysome. Meanwhile, Florence is back and getting ideas. Too many ideas.





	Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 3 Episode 8

**Author's Note:**

> In this episode, I hoped to show both the grim side of Victorian London here as well as honour the kind of farce comedy Oscar Wilde was known for.
> 
> Also, Queen Victoria detested Brighton but Osborne House was not quite finished yet, which would be Her Majesty's beloved summer residence. She thought people in Brighton were crude and she lamented the lack of privacy. Imagine Alfred trying to diffuse that tension in the rest of his scenes in this episode...
> 
> If you'd like to read all episodes out there, you can also do so on my Tumblr: http://animateglee.tumblr.com/tagged/drumfred+script+fic


End file.
